openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Map Ideas/Gimmick Maps
Gimmick maps (also called "fun maps") are maps with special features. Said features range from timed events, to button-controlled traps, to button-controlled rooms, to trap-maps where the map itself is the trap... the possibilities are endless. This kind of maps have the purpose of attracting people who doesn't want to get involved into competitive play. Needless to say, these maps aren't meant for competitive play. There are other maps which might be used for this purpose. Ideas * Fight in a satellite, not like Suspended, but some kind of space map in which you can fight inside the satellite and outside of it too. ** DM-Hyperblast, from Unreal Tournament ** DM-Phobos, also from Unreal Tournament ** DM-Deimos, from Unreal Tournament 3 ** Map idea: The Ship by Bane ** Comm Satellite from Quake II * Some non-symmetric CTF map ** CTF-EternalCave from UT ** CTF-Gauntlet from UT ** CTF-Kosov from UT ** Q2CTF3 (The Smelter) from Quake II CTF ** Q2CTF4 (Outlands) from Quake II CTF * A MOVING TRAIN! For the sake of network prediction, the actual movement of the train would be scrolling shaders, with trigger_push just by it to give the illusion of losing your momentum. Could be in a subway, could be outside, could be somewhere. BUT IT MUST BE FAST ENOUGH AND HIGH SPEED TO KILL. ** Unreal Tournament's AS-HiSpeed ** Unreal Tournament 2004's AS-Convoy * An ice map where the lack of friction on ice makes it hard for people who don't bunny. * A map full of secret areas, which can be reached in a variety of ways, such as buttons, trickjump use, battlesuit+risk areas... ** Quake's dm2, but better than oa_dm2 ** Quake II's q2dm3 (The Frag Pipe) * Junkyard map ** Unreal Tournament 2004's DM-Junkyard, DM-Rustatorium * "Arcane void" map ** Arcane Sanctuary] from Diablo 2 Act 2 * Vertigo map: a big rectangular shaft with triangle platforms in the corners on different levels, each one with a jump pad to reach one above. Void on the bottom. * Bounce mess: a void map with a grid of small squared platforms, all on same level, every one has four jump pads (one for every side) and some in the middle a pickup item. * Checkmate: a sort of chessboard, white squares go up, blacks go down, when they reach bottom or top limit, they pop up on the other side and squeeze player. Each one moves on different time. Maybe more squares for the same column (of movement). * Front towers: two big towers united by small catwalks on different levels over void. ** CTF-High from Unreal Tournament. * Pyramid map: made of metal or stone blocks and on top a portal for every "step" of the pyramid, each step has jump pads to go up. ** DM-Pyramid from Unreal Tournament * Empty gravity: a map with a big empty area with no gravity, you spawn in small rooms with gravity, from them you can ONLY go into the no-gravity area by portals. If you want to go from one room to another you must pass the no-g. area. ** CTF-Lucius, third party map from Unreal Tournament Map Name Ideas * Healing - Gimmick map with a healing field, like q3dm10 and Unreal's DM-HealPod. * HoleFire - Gimmick map with a pit which throws fire each X minutes, or a Scorpion's Lair-like place. * Jockey - Gimmick map with various traps. * LostArk - A map set in a vessel, like Unreal Tournament's DM-KGalleon or UT3's DM-KBarge. * Thrasher - A map set in a junkyard, like UT2004's Junkyard maps. * Undeletion - A map with fake death pits which makes the players to respawn in other places.